mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Great Escape". Plot (Back at the ship, the heroes are still in their prison cells. Most of them are sad, upset and depressed during their time in the villains' ship. Luigi and Globox are in their prison cell, discussing some things to make a escape.) *Luigi: It's so cold in here. Why a pirate ship have the coldest temperature if we're in the middle of space? *Globox: They have no ACC. This is what i called a bad ship. This is the second time being captured on that ship. *Luigi: You were captured in the ship once? *Globox: Yes. Those mean Robo-Pirates caught me and got locked up in a room with Rayman. *Luigi: You first met Rayman when you were captured? *Globox: No. Me and Rayman first met before we were locked up in prison cells. *Luigi: So when did you both first met before you guys were captured by the forces of Razorbeard? *Globox: It all started on a bright nice day at the Glade of Dreams. (In a flashback, Rayman is running into the Glade of Dreams as he jump and swing into the roots while being chased by Mosquitos) *Rayman: You can't catch me now mosquitos. *land on the ground and run* (Globox and Uglette are drinking a lot of grape juice in the lake near by the waterfall) *Globox: I can't get a load of this grape stuff. *Uglette: These barrels that come with these drinks are giving me love and excitement. *Globox: Ah, i feel dizzy. *Uglette: Don't get all dizzy and tired when you're having a drink. *Globox: If i was mini, i would drink all of that juice up like a firefly. *Uglette: What is going on outside? *Globox: A limbless hero is being chased by bugs. *Uglette: Aren't those mosquitos? *Globox: Eek! Mosquitos. I had a mosquite bite once and oh boy, it hurt my back a lot. *Uglette: You're not the only one. I had one on my toes a few years ago. *Globox: Aww, what i am going to do with this helpless man? *Uglette: Go and save his life you blue bum. *Globox: Whatever or not, here i come! *Rayman: Whatever you are, do not move a muscle. *Globox: *land down* Hey! Pick on somebody your own size. *Rayman: Whoa, i didn't see you there. You gotta get rid of those chasers. *Globox: You know whatever i say, get out! *Moskito: Ha. Better luck next time blue frog. You're not going anywhere without a pinch in the back. *Globox: Oh, you want to fight? Come and get some. *Rayman: Kick their wings. *Globox: *jump and kick the mosquitos as he throw one of them to the other one and punch them in the face* *Moskito: Uh, hi? *Globox: Any last words before your punch? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers